donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong 64
|genre = Platformer |ratings = ESRB: Kids to Adults |modes = 1-4 players |media = 256Mbit (32MB) cartridge }} Donkey Kong 64 is a Nintendo 64 video game developed by Rare. It was published by Nintendo and first released on October 31, 1999. It received generally positive reviews with an average score of 88% according to Game Rankings. http://www.gamefaqs.com/191702 The game requires the use of the Expansion Pak in order to function, and was the first Nintendo 64 game to do so. The game features a single player (adventure) mode and a multi-player ("Kong Battle") mode. Story The game takes place after the events of the Donkey Kong Country series. King K. Rool returns in a large mechanical island, with a large weapon called the Blast-O-Matic, in order to destroy Donkey Kong Island. However, due to the incompetence of the crew aboard, the island crashes, and the Blast-O-Matic malfunctioned. To buy some time, K. Rool has his soldiers capture Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong, and Chunky Kong, and locks them up. In addition, he has his minions steal Donkey Kong's hoard of Golden Bananas. Squawks informs Donkey Kong of the disappearance of his hoard and the Kongs, and then Donkey tells Cranky about what happened immediately afterwards. After entering Training Barrels under Cranky's command, he is given a potion: Simian Slam. Donkey is also told to acquire fifteen banana medals for a special surprise. Donkey then used his newly acquired potion to exit the inside of Donkey Kong Island. Unfortunately, every other area outside was blocked, except for an island attached to K. Rool's mechanical island. There, Donkey met K. Lumsy, a gargantuan Kritter who disobeyed the tyrannical king's order to wreck havoc on Donkey Kong Island. When Donkey agreed to free him, K. Lumsy danced in joy, and dislodged the bolder on Donkey Kong Island that blocked the first world: Jungle Japes. Donkey then acquired his first Golden Banana. He used this to get past B. Locker, who needed to have a certain number of Golden Bananas shown so he could grant entry. On this occasion, the guardian only needed one. Once Donkey arrived in Jungle Japes, Squawks informed him to gather loose bananas before going into a Troff n' Scoff Portal. He then set off to find his Golden Bananas. Along the way he reunited with Funky Kong, who now ran an ammo store, met Snide, the technican of the Blast-O-Matic who was asking for his blueprints on his machine so he could help the Kongs, entered his first Battle Arena and won a crown, and rescued Diddy, who assisted him in his loose banana and Golden Banana quest. Afterwards, he entered a Troff n' Scoff portal, and exchanged 60 loose bananas in order to fight Army Dillo who held the first key to K. Lumsy's cage. Donkey and Diddy then return the first key to K. Lumsy, and this time, the temple that contained the entrance to Angry Aztec was opened. Before they entered, they had to show five Golden Bananas to B. Locker. Inside the world, the duo reunited with Candy, who offered them instruments and a second melon to make their adventure a bit easier. Donkey and Diddy then rescued Tiny and Lanky and collected their Golden Bananas and loose bananas. Diddy then gave away 120 loose bananas to Troff n' Scoff in order to face off against Dogadon, the second guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The four Kongs returned the second key to K. Lumsy, and he lifted a platform and opened a doorway that led to an entrance to Frantic Factory, and also opened the gateway to Gloomy Galleon. Before that, Tiny Kong payed a visit to the Banana Fairy, who asked Tiny to retrieve twenty fairies using a magical camera. The four man band had to show fifteen Golden Bananas to B. Locker before access could be granted in Frantic Factory's entrance. There, Lanky freed Chunky, and the four did the same thing as usual: gather their loose bananas and find their Golden Bananas. Donkey Kong also had to play the arcade game Donkey Kong twice in order to get a Nintendo Coin, which would become important later on. After that, Tiny Kong gave away 200 bananas and faced off against Mad Jack, the third guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The Kongs then showed thirty Golden Bananas to B. Locker in the entrance to Gloomy Galleon. The five did the same tasks they had to do in the previous worlds. The Kongs then acquired fifteen banana medals and played the game Jetpac, in order to acquire the Rareware Coin, which like the Nintendo Coin, would be important later on. Lanky would then give 250 bananas to Troff n' Scoff in order to face off Pufftross, the fourth guradian of K. Lumsy's keys. The five Kongs then returned to K. Lumsy, who destroyed a bolder that hid a cannon that shot towards a floating island that housed the entrance of Fungi Forest. The group showed fifty Golden Bananas to get past B. Locker. Inside the world, there were two switchs that changed the time of day: one for noon, the other for midnight. They were crucial in retrieving certain Golden Bananas and loose bananas. Also, the Kongs recieved an interesting upgrade from Funky: ammo that could home in on enemies. Chunky then gave away 300 bananas to encounter Dogadon from Angry Aztec, who also held the fifth key to K. Lumsy's cage. The Kongs then returned to K. Lumsy, and he opened the boulder on the side of Donkey Kong Island that housed the entrance to Crystal Caves and dislodged the bolder that contained a cannon that shot towards the entrance of Creepy Castle. The five Kongs then showed sixty-five bananas to B. Locker. Here, the Kongs received their third melon from Candy. The Kongs recieved their final individual potions. Tiny's Monkeyport ability, given from Cranky, enabled Tiny to use special pads that teleported her into special areas that the others couldn't reach.It was used to stop a rather giant Kosha who was knocking stalacites to hinder the Kongs. Donkey then fed Troff N' Scoff 350 bananas, and faced off Army Dillo for the second time. The Kongs then returned to K. Lumsy and headed to Creepy Castle, where they had to show eighty bananas to B. Locker. This was the largest and most challenging world yet. There was a demon who haunted the tunnels,many undead Kremlings roamed around, and some places had echoing laughter. The Kongs also recieved the last of their upgrades here. All the Kongs then fed Scoff n' Troff 400 bananas to face off against King Kut Out, a cardboard image of King K. Rool that fired lasers. The five Kongs then finished up collecting items on the island. The Kongs returned to K. Lumsy and the doorway to Hideout Helm was opened. Unfortunately, K. Rool was aware of his enemy's presence and started up the Blast-O-Matic. Fortunately, in collecting the Blast-O-Matic blueprints, Snide was able to delay the sequence to fifty minutes. This gave the Kongs enough time to shut down the power by beating the challenges. They also collected the banana medals. When the machine was shut down, a door to K. Rool opened. Before they went in, Diddy acquired the final crown from the last arena. The group entered afterwards, but K. Rool fled in the Flying Krock. They acquired the last key with the Nintendo and Rareware coin. The Kongs also caught the last fairy. Shorty afterwards, they finally freed K. Lumsy, who explored the island. When he saw the Flying Krock, he followed it out of curiousity. K. Lumsy then tripped over a rock and swatted the getaway vehicle into the island. The five Kongs find the island's crash site and enter through the bottom. The Kongs then had to beat K. Rool in a boxing match, where the Kongs used their special abilities to beat down K. Rool, with Chunky dealing the final blow. King K. Rool soon fled the arena but was cornered by Kandy, Funky, and Cranky. After defeating K. Rool, the Kongs and several friends celebrate the victory at DK's house. Playable Characters Donkey Kong Main article: Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is the first character the player will be able to play as. Donkey Kong's Bananas , Banana Balloons and Banana Coins are yellow. He is the main character of the game, and because of this, he is the balanced character as far as jumping, running, and strength is concerned. His ammo is coconuts, he can turn invincible, pull levers, and play barrel shooting mini-games among other abilities. Book description: "He's the only ape who still cares enough to wear a tie. DK may not be the most powerful Kong - or the quickest - but he applies a strong blue-collar work ethic to the business of Kremling Crushing. That may be why he's the leader of the Kong Clan." Diddy Kong Main article: Diddy Kong Diddy can be unlocked by Donkey Kong in Jungle Japes, making him the second playable character. Diddy's Bananas, Banana Balloons, and Banana Coins are all red. He is smaller, faster, and more weak than Donkey Kong. His ammo is peanuts, he can fly around with jets, headbutt charge, and spring up on his tail among other abilities. Book description: "You'll probably recognize his familiar furry mug from past adventures. A mere bantamweight in bulk, this courageous chimp is the heavyweight champion of hard-core attitude. Whether he's rocking out on a six-stringed, amplified guitar or rocketing through the sky, he's always giving it 100 percent - Diddy Style." Lanky Kong Main article: Lanky Kong Lanky can be unlocked by Donkey Kong in Angry Aztec, making him the third or fourth playable character (depending whether he or Tiny Kong is rescued first). Lanky's Bananas, Banana Balloons, and Banana Coins are all blue. Lanky is the fastest Kong, and has good reach, however, does not have very strong attacks. His ammo is grapes, he can handstand to walk faster, he can inflate to reach higher areas, and can run extremely fast among other abilities. Book's description: "This knuckle-dragging Kong looks like a clown, and it's more than just a coincidence. Think of him as a twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree. Kremlings and Klaptraps may snicker at his goofy gait as he ambles in their direction, but there's nothing funny about a hyper extended sucker punch." Tiny Kong Main article: Tiny Kong Tiny can be unlocked by Diddy Kong in Angry Aztec, making her the third or fourth playable character (depending whether she or Lanky Kong is rescued first). Tiny's Bananas, Banana Balloons, and Banana Coins are all purple. She is a bit more weak than the others, however, she can jump high, and is a little quicker. Her ammo is feathers, she can also shrink, glide, and teleport among other techniques. Book description: "Dixie's VERY little sister brings a big dose of flower power to the Kong's campaign. You'll find her pigtails perfect for pugilism and not too bad for a helicopter ride from the treetops. Tiny never shrinks from her responsibilities - even when she shrinks herself physically for a mouse's eye view of the action. " Chunky Kong Main article: Chunky Kong Chunky can be unlocked by Lanky Kong in Frantic Factory, making him the fifth and final playable character. Chunky's Bananas, Banana Balloons, and Banana Coins are all green. Chunky is more slow and has a smaller jump, however, is the largest and most powerful Kong. His ammo is pineapples, he can turn invisible, become giant, and mega punch among other abilities. Book's Description: "He's big. he's bad. he plays the triangle. Chunky is something of a primate paradox: brutal when the situation demands it, yet almost meek at other times. He's also not the sharpest knife in the drawer, so he'll need all the help you can give him. If there's heavy lifting to be done, however, Chunky is the Monkey to see." Krusha A Krusha is playable in Donkey Kong 64's multiplayer mode after unlocking him after capturing fifteen Banana Fairies. Also of note, a Klaptrap can be played as in the mini-game "Beaver Bother". Power-Ups Cranky's Lab Main article: Cranky's Lab Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's father, helps his Kong relatives with secret potions concocted by him himself. Also, After the player earns at least 15 banana metals and visit Cranky they get to play Jetpac for a Rareware Coin. Prices *Simian Slam (Buttus Bashium) - Free *Baboon Blast (Barrelum Perilous) - 3 Coins *Chimpy Charge (Hurtus Cranium) - 3 Coins *Orangstand (Palmus Walkum) - 3 Coins *Mini Monkey (Kongum Smallus) - 3 coins *Hunky Chunky (Kremlinous Crushum) - 3 Coins *Strong Kong (Strongum Kongus) - 5 Coins *Rocketbarrel Boost (Boostum Highus) - 5 Coins *Baboon Balloon (Baboonus Balloonus) - 5 Coins *Pony Tail Twirl (Roundum Roundus) - 5 Coins *Primate Punch (Sandwichium Knucklus) - 5 Coins *Super Simian Slam (Big Buttus Bashium) - 5 Coins *Gorilla Grab (Simium Strainus) - 7 Coins *Simian Spring (Leapus Largium) - 7 Coins *Orangstand Sprint (Palmus Dashium) - 7 Coins *Monkeyport (Warpum Craftious) - 7 Coins *Gorilla Gone (Wheresim Gonium) - 7 Coins *Super Duper Simian Slam (Bigga Buttus Bashium) - 7 Coins NOTE: When Cranky teaches a Kong Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam, and Super Duper Simian Slam the other Kongs are taught it also. Armory Funky Kong helps his Kong friends with their personalized shooters. Prices *Shooter Installment - 3 coins *Ammo Belt 1 - 3 Coins *Homing Ammo - 5 Coins *Ammo Belt 2 - 5 Coins *Sniper Scope - 7 Coins Shooters *'Coconut Shooter': Donkey Kong *'Peanut Popguns': Diddy Kong *'Grape Shooter': Lanky Kong *'Feather Bow': Tiny Kong *'Pineapple Launcher': Chunky Kong Instruments Candy Kong, Donkey Kong's girlfriend, owns a Music Store where she is more then happy to aid her fellow kongs with her Music pad-compatible instruments. Prices *Music Installment - 3 Coins *Upgrade 1 - 5 Coins *3rd Melon and Music Energy - 7 Coins *Upgrade 2 - 9 Coins Instruments *'Bongo Blast': Donkey Kong *'Guitar Gazump': Diddy Kong *'Trombone Tremor': Lanky Kong *'Saxophone Slam': Tiny Kong *'Triangle Trample': Chunky Kong Blueprints Snide is willing to help the Kong Clan if they acquire blueprints to the Blast-O-Matic. Each Kong is assigned their color Blueprint. The blueprints are always gathered after the player defeats a Kasplat. When a Kong hands over a single piece of blueprint to Snide they receive a golden Banana in return. Furthermore, in the game's final area, Hideout Helm, every blueprint returned to Snide will increase the time limit to shut down the Blast-O-Matic (with a base time of 10 minutes and a possible maximum time, if the player returns all of the blueprints to Snide, of 50 minutes). To give the blueprints to Snide, the player must find Snide's HQ in each level. Kasplats have hair that come in the colors that the blueprints they hold come in. Once the player retrieves the blueprint from the Kasplat, it's hair turns white to signify it's already been beaten. Yellow Haired Kasplats hold Donkey Kong's blueprints, Red Haired Kasplats hold Diddy Kong's blueprints, Blue Haired Kasplats hold Lanky Kong's blueprints, Purple Haired Kasplats hold Tiny Kong's blueprints, and Green Haired Kasplats hold Chunky Kong's blueprints. Troff 'N' Scoff Troff the Pig and Scoff the Hippo guard the doors that lead to the bosses who hold the eight keys to K. Lumsy's cage. By feeding Scoff a certain amount of bananas, it allows Troff to reach the key to open the door. The player would need to feed Scoff more bananas each progressed level and the combined total of all the Kong's bananas can be pertained. Amounts and Bosses * Jungle Japes - 60 bananas to fight Army Dillo * Angry Aztec - 120 bananas to fight Dogadon * Frantic Factory - 200 bananas to fight Mad Jack * Gloomy Galleon - 250 bananas to fight Puftoss * Fungi Forest - 300 bananas to fight Dogadon again * Crystal Caves - 350 bananas to fight Army Dillo again * Creepy Castle - 400 bananas to fight King Kut Out Rareware Coin This is one of two coins that opens the door for the last key. In order to get it, the player has to collect 15 banana medals and go to Cranky's Lab. He will let the player play the Jetpac game for the Rareware Coin. In order to get the coin, 5000 points must be earned. It is recommended that the player stay on the first stage, as it is harder to beat the later stages. Once 5000 points are earned, the player should grab the Rareware coin before dieing. Nintendo Coin This is the second coin required to open the door to the last key in Hideout Helm. Once the player knows the move Gorilla Grab, they should go to the Donkey Kong Arcade in Frantic Factory and pull the lever to play it. After getting a Golden Banana after playing the first time, Squawks will appear and tell you to play again for 2 coins. The Nintendo Coin should replace Pauline. Once the arcade game is beaten again, the Nintendo Coin will be acquired. Golden Crowns In each world there is one battle arena platform, and beating it gets the player a crown. Its usefulness is plentiful. first, the player must collect at least four of them to enter King K. Rool's secret room to retrieve the final key to K. Lumsy's cage. Second, they add to the final percentage score. Finally, the player must have at least one to open the multiplayer modes. There are ten crowns (two crowns on DK Isle, one crown in each of the eight worlds). Banana Fairy Snap The player needs to become Tiny and use her Mini Monkey ability to enter Banana Fairy Island. Once the player receives the Banana Camera from the Banana Fairy Queen, they can snap photos of various fairies. A smiley face should appear before the player takes a picture. The fairies will increase the maximum amount of certain items. The number of fairies captured on film will reflect what will be open in Mystery Mode. A total of twenty fairies can be captured (two in each regular level; four in DK Isles). If the player captures all of them, the 201st Golden Banana will be revealed, increasing the player's percentage to 101%. Items *Golden Bananas: Golden bananas play a pivotal role in the storyline. The player must collect them to earn access to new worlds because B. Locker won't allow the player to the specified world unless they have the specified amount of golden bananas. Every world contains five Golden bananas for each Kong to grasp. *Bananas: Bananas come in the five Kong Colors, sometimes showing up singly , bunched in fives , or packed into a balloon of ten. Feed the colored bananas to Troff 'N' Scoff to gain access to bosses. *Banana Coins: Like the banana, coins come in the five Kong colors. The player must obtain them to pay for power-ups. There are currently known to be a total of 949 Banana Coins in Donkey Kong 64. *Banana Medals: After a Kong collects 75 bananas in a world, they recieve the Banana Medal. After collecting 15, Cranky will allow the player to play the classic Jetpac game. *Boss Keys: Boss keys are needed to unlock K. Lumsy's cage. They are obtained by defeating each world's boss.Once you have one you'll have to go where K. Lumsy is prisoned to unlock the key number you have gotten. *5-Banana Coin: Gives 5 coins to each Kong's coin bank and is obtained by eradicating a DK dirt pile.Simply just press and hold "B" for them to dig it out once charged release and grab it!!! *DK Dirt Piles: By holding the B button after Tiny Kong learns a special charge move from the head Banana Fairy, the Kong can obtain a 5-Banana coin. *Watermelons: Watermelons are the Kong's life meters. Each melon they obtain contains four slices. Once a Kong is hit, they will lose one or more slices. Once the Kong looses all slices, game over. Enemies also usually have one or more slices contained in themselves after they are eliminated. *Melon Crates: Melon crates contain four watermelon slices that can extravagantly aid a Kong's life meter. *Orange Grenades: Oranges act as a Bob-omb would and explode very easily. *Headphones: Headphone replenish the amount of plays a Kong can use their instrument. *Supply Crates: The supply crates encase the specified Kong's shooter ammo. Each crate contain five doses of ammo. *Crystal Coconuts: The Crystal Coconuts contain the power to use on Cranky's barrel potions. Any move used by a Kong Barrel will use up the coconuts quickly, but there are typically supplies of coconuts near these barrels. *Banana Camera Film: The Banana Camera Film is used to supply film into cameras to take photos of Banana Fairies. Barrels There are many variations of barrels a Kong will encounter during their adventure. There are four main types. *Kong Barrels contains the barrel moves Cranky can teach each Kong. Once a Kong hops into this barrel, crystal coconuts are the only thing that can keep its move alive. *Tag Barrels allows the player to switch Kongs in the middle of a world. There are quite a few in each world. *Bonus Barrels are a gateway to a bonus game for the five Kongs. Beating a game will obligate them to a Golden Banana. *TNT Barrels can often be used as a convenient weapon that can explode (much like an orange). They are frequent in Boss Battles and such. At times, enemy Kabooms will nest in one. Switches *Kong Switches : Each of the principal Kongs has their face on a switch. The switches are activated by either the Simian Slam, the Super Simian Slam, or the Super Duper Simian Slam (all taught by Cranky). The switches activate a host of things including passageways and secret areas. *Target Switches: The target Switches are as obvious as the Kong Switch. Each switch has a picture indicating the weapon needed to shoot it. It has either a coconut (DK), a peanut (Diddy), a grape (Lanky), a feather (Tiny), or a pineapple (Chunky). Pads *Kong Pads: After learning a special move from Cranky Kong, the Kong pictured on the pad can preform a move by standing on this pad. Usually when a Kong sees a pad it means they must accomplish something in that area. *Music Pads: Each music pad has the picture of a Kong's instrument on it. If the corresponding Kong steps on the pad and plays their instrument a variety of things can happen, including entrances to passageways opening to a Golden Banana appearing out of nowhere. *Battle Arena Pads: The Battle Arena Pads are steel with a headshot of King K. Rool. It's the hosted way to a battle pit fight with many of the world's Kremling enemies. This is the way to win the Golden Crowns. *Bananaporters: The Bananaporter allows easy transport in various levels. it comes in numbers 1 - 5 and each of the two pairs of Bananaporters need to be activated to work (Example: both Bananaporter 1s need to be activated for them to work). Animal Transformations Donkey Kong is the only character who can change into Rambi the Rhino. Rambi has the power to smash huts and walls with his face on them, as well as kill enemies simply by charging them with his horn. Rambi appears in Jungle Japes, Hideout Helm (one of DK's games), and the unlockable Rambi arena. In addition, Lanky is the only character who can change into Enguarde the Swordfish. Enguarde's pointy nose can smash open treasure chests and reveal hidden items. He can also leap out of the water. Enguarde appears only in Gloomy Galleon and the unlockable Enguarde arena. Levels and Golden Bananas Donkey Kong 64 has eight levels in addition to an overworld and the final boss arena. Along with that, each Kong is obligated to five Golden bananas a level, save for Hideout Helm. There is one bonus Golden Banana Tiny can obtain by snapping all 20 Banana Fairies, making 201 Golden Bananas in all. Bonus Barrel Games * Speedy Swing Sortie: Climb the trees and swing from vine to vine to collect all the coins. * Mad Maze Maul: Defeat all of the enemies in the maze, then head for the finish line. * Splish Splash Salvage: Swim down and collect all the coins in the barrel. * Minecart Mayhem: Avoid the TNT carts on the track by switching lanes when they come close to you. * Stealthy Snoop: Sneak through the maze without getting caught to the finish line. * Teetering Turtle Trouble: Turtles are spinning around on the snakes' tails. To keep them spinning, shoot melons at the snakes' mouths. If a turtle falls, the game is over. * Big Bug Bash: Use a fly swatter to swat the required number of flies within the time limit. * Kremling Kosh: Shoot the Kremlings that pop out of the barrels. Regular Kremlings are worth one point, and red ones are worth two points. Shoot the required number before time runs out to win the game. * Peril Path Panic: Shoot melons at the Klaptraps to subdue them so that the Banana Fairies can safely cross to the other side. * Beaver Bother: The player controls a Klaptrap and tries to chase the Gnawtys into the hole in the center of the barrel. The player must be careful not to fall into the hole themselves, or they will automatically lose the game. * Batty Barrel Bandit: Stop the four reels of the slot machine on four bananas to earn a point. Earn the required number of points to win the game. * Stash Snatch: Collect all the coins in the maze, then head for the finish line. * Searchlight Seek: Using a spotlight, the player has to find and shoot the Klaptraps. * Busy Barrel Barrage: Use your shooter to blast the Kremlings. If you let one reach you, you lose. * Krazy Kong Klamour: The lights will repeatedly turn on & off. When they turn on, shoot the Golden Banana. Avoid hitting any of the Kongs, because if you do, you'll lose one point. Multiplayer In this multiplayer mode, players must try to get the highest score out of their opponents. Up to 4 players can play at one time and have a character choice of Donkey, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny or Chunky. It is also possible to play as a Krusha if you have photographed 15 Banana Fairies in story mode. Game Modes There are two different multiplayer games available, Monkey Smash and Battle Arena. Monkey Smash consists of a choice of two large tactical arenas where the players are in split-screen mode and must try to beat their opponents in different game types. The Battle Arena is a small single-screen arena where players again must beat the other player in the game mode. However, they must do this without falling off the arena as it appears as a large floating coin. Monkey Smash *'Survival:' Last player standing is the winner. *'Coin Hoard:' The player with the most coins at the end of the time limit is the winner. *'Wins:' The first player to reach a target number of monkey smashes wins. *'Time:' The player with the most monkey smashes at the end of the time limit wins. *'Capture:' The player holding the DK coin at the end of the time limit is the winner. *'Capture Pad:' Try to activate the pads while holding the DK coin. The first player to activate all the pads wins. Battle Arena *'Wins:' The first player to score the required amount of ring outs is the winner. *'Coin Hoard:' The player with the most coins at the end of the time limit is the winner. *'Survival:' The player who survives the longest wins. *'Capture:' The player holding the DK coin at the end of the time limit is the winner. *'Time:' The player with the most ring outs at the end of the time limit wins. A selection of items will appear at random during the Battle Arena game. When collected, they will have different results. Some are good, while others are not. Battle Arena Items *'Blue Banana:' This freezes one of your opponents temporarily. *'Yellow Banana:' This will speed you up temporarily. *'Orange:' Sends a big shockwave over the arena. *'Crystal:' Will make you very big. *'Crate:' Gives you 5 ammo for your gun. *'Question Mark:' Will do one of the above randomly; may sometimes do something bad, such as make you very small, slow you down, or reverse the controls. Gallery Characters File:DK64.jpg|Donkey Kong's artwork. File:DKCoconutShooter.jpg|Donkey Kong with a Coconut Shooter. File:Diddy8.jpg|Diddy Kong's artwork. File:Lanky.png|Lanky Kong's artwork File:Lanky Kong.jpg|Lanky Kong's other artwork. File:FeatherCrossbow.jpg|Tiny Kong with her slingshot. File:TinyKong64.jpg|Tiny Kong's other artwork. File:ChunkyKongDK64Image.jpg|Chunky Kong's artwork. File:Chunky.png|Chunky Kong shocked. File:ScoffImage64.jpg|Scoff File:TroffDK64.jpg|Troff File:Kingkrool.jpg|King K. Rool File:KLumsyDK64.jpg|K. Lumsy File:Kritter2.jpg|Kritter Items File:CrystalCoconut64.png|Crystal Coconut File:SupplyCrate64.png|Supply Crate File:FiveBananaCoin64.png|Five Banana Coin File:BananaMedal64.png|Banana Medal File:BananaCoins64.png|Banana Coins File:Golden Banana.jpg|Golden Banana Screenshots File:DKTree64.PNG|Donkey Kong climbing up a tree. File:DiddySwim64.PNG|Diddy swimming. File:Klump dk64.jpg|Lanky being chased by a Klump. File:Mechakritter.jpg|Tiny fighting Krobots. File:ChunkyRock64.PNG|Chunky picking up a heavy boulder. File:CrankyDK64.PNG|Donkey Kong visiting Cranky Kong. File:Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong File:DiddyRock64.PNG|Diddy using his Guitar Gazzup move. File:Kasplat.png|Donkey Kong attackin a Kasplat. File:TroffnscoffLanky64.PNG|Troff 'N' Scoff with Lanky Kong. File:ChunkyFight64.PNG|Chunky fighting Kritters. Trivia * This game's box art shows that Chunky Kong has dark brown eyes. * This game's pictures suggest that Diddy Kong has blue eyes even thought his eyes are black on the box, in the game, or any other game he's appeared in. * This game's box art shows all five kongs riding in a Minecart. However, only Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Chunky Kong, ride Minecarts in the game. * The characters have voices in the game's opening scene (the characters that speak are two kremlings, King K. Rool (his voice is extremely menacing in contrast to lighthearted nature of the game), and one Klump), but only speak in speech bubbles in the rest of the game. *Two of Diddy Kong's special moves in Super Smash Bros. Brawl originate in this game (specifically his Rocketbarrel Boost and Peanut Popgun). Diddy's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl features him using both moves simultaneously, a combo which is also possible in this game. Donkey Kong's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl also involves the use of his bongos, which first appeared in this game. *There is a strange picture of a frog at the level, Angry Aztec. However, seeing this picture has nothing to do with the plot of the game. *Once you first start the game, outside of DK's home is a picture of Banjo Kazooie. *The rap song in the intro has striking similarities between Run-D.M.C.'s 1983 hit "It's Like That". External Links GameFAQs Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong games